Der Weg der Freundschaft
by silberstreif
Summary: Oneshot! Charakterstudie! Der Beginn des siebten Bandes und warum sich das Trio für ihren Weg entschieden hat...


Disclaimer:  
Die Rechte und Ideen von Harry Potter gehören nicht mir und ich erziele auch in keinster Weise einen finanziellen Gewinn.

Der Weg der Freundschaft

Sie hatten keine Wahl gehabt, zumindest keine richtige. Alle Drei wussten es, obwohl alle sagten, sie hätten jeden anderen Weg gehen können. Doch welchen? Für sie hatte es nur den einen geben, nur nach einem hatten ihre Herzen verlangt und ihr Schicksal gerufen. Und so standen sie nun hier, zu dritt und vor ihnen waren ihre Familien.

"Willst du wirklich?", fragte die rothaarige Mutter bang ihren Sohn.

"Ja." Kein Zweifel war zu hören, kein Zittern. Seine Entscheidung war schon vor Jahren gefallen und auch wenn er damals die Konsequenzen nicht gekannt hatte.

"Wir werden mit zu den Durselys gehen und dann..." Die braunhaarige Hexe zögerte. "Dann werden wir tun, was wir tun müssen."

"Gibt es keinen anderen Weg, lasst uns helfen!", flehte nun regelrecht Ginny ihren Ex-Freund und Bruder an.

Doch von beiden erhielt sie den gleichen ruhigen Blick und der Auserwählte, dem das Schicksal nie eine andere Chance gegeben hatte, schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wusste, dass sie nicht verstand, dass sie nicht sah. Es würde auf ihrem Weg kein Heldentum, Liebe oder Glück geben. Das einzige was sie hatten war Freundschaft und mit dieser würden sie durch die Dunkelheit gehen müssen. Vor ihnen lag Tod, Verdammnis und Grausamkeit. Es war ihr Schicksal, seitdem Moment wo sie sich getroffen hatten. Sie waren zu Dritt, mehr würde es nicht brauchen, mehr Opfer waren überflüssig.

"Nein, Ginny. Nur wir drei..."

Sie weinte, sowie ihre Mutter und Hermines Eltern. Diese verstanden nicht richtig, was los war, doch sie verstanden genug, um hier zu stehen. Sie ließen sie ziehen, denn sie sahen die Wünsche in den Herzen der Dreien und sahen das Verbote überflüssig waren.

"Passt auf euch auf...", bat George und Fred fügte hinzu. "Wir werden euch vermissen."

Denn sie würden nicht mehr wiederkommen. Nicht als sie selbst. Nie wieder würde einer von ihnen die Drei als die unschuldigen Kinder sehen und sie wussten es. Doch so war der Krieg. Kinder wurden Erwachsene, Unschuld wurde genommen. Harry nickte:

"Das werden wir. Lebt wohl."

Keiner von ihnen antwortete, als die Drei sich umdrehten und zu den Muggeln gingen, welche sie mit bösen Blicken begrüßten. Die zwei Jungen und das Mädchen begegneten den Blicken ruhig und aufrecht, voller Macht und Stolz. Noch einmal sahen sie zu ihren Freunden und Familien, dann gingen sie fort.  
Mit Stolz und etwas Bewunderung folgten ihnen die Augen der Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie wussten nicht, was geschehen war, doch sie sahen und konnten es fühlen, dass die Drei anders waren. Vor ihren Augen wurden sie erwachsen und Krieger für einen Krieg an dem sie keine Schuld trugen.

Der Junge mit dem feuerroten Haaren strich mit jedem Schritt den er ging, seine Kindheit ab. Er wurde ein Mann und seine feurigen saphirblauen Augen zeigten Lebenslust und unerbitterliche Treue. Seine Schritte wurden fester und sicherer, sein Rücken gerader. Ron Weasleys Weg war Krieg und Kampf. Sein Weg war die Freundschaft.

Das Mädchen mit den wilden braunen Haaren konzentrierte sich mit jedem Schritt mehr auf dem Weg, der vor ihnen lag und vergaß die kindlichen Sorgen von früher. Als Frau stand sie zu ihren Kameraden und in ihren hellbraunen Augen lag Wissen und Verständnis, sowie Liebe zu ihren Begleitern. Ihre Schritte wurden gerade und ihr Gang aufrechter und selbstbewusster.  
Hermine Grangers Weg war Tod und Schmerz. Ihr Weg war die Freundschaft.

Der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren verlor bei jedem Schritt etwas mehr von seiner Fröhlichkeit und zeigte etwas mehr von seinem waren Ich. Ein Ich, welches durch Jahre von Abneigung geprägt worden war und durch nichts zu brechen war. Seine unglaublich grünen Augen hinter dem Brillenrand versprachen Leben und Tod. Mit jedem Schritt den er auf seinem Weg ging, wurde sein Schicksal klarer. Mit ihm würde das Ende kommen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
Harry Potters Weg war Schicksal und Mord. Sein Weg war die Freundschaft.

Das Goldene Trio verließen den Bahnhof, verließen Vertrautes und Geliebes, um ihren Weg zu gehen. Den ihr Schicksal, ihr einziger Weg den sie kannten, war die Freundschaft!

Es kam sehr spontan über mich und ich hatte es geschrieben, bevor ich stoppen konnte. Es beschreibt, wie ich mir den Beginn des 7 Bandes vorstelle und vor allem wie ich dabei die einzelnen Figuren dabei empfinden würde.  
Ich freue mich auf Meinungen!

Gruss silberstreif 


End file.
